Phycologie
by Torchwoodgirl21
Summary: Rated M for later chapters. AU and OCC. High school can be hell, but Violet is tough. Violet's sister, Zoe Harmon, is dating the Football Captain, Kyle Langdon. Her friend, Grace, is dating Kit Langdon, an amazing basketball player. And she gets the most forgotten of the Langdon triplets, Tate. But he is perfect for her. Will they actually be happy? Maybe... Maybe not.
1. Westfield Kids

**Summary: AU and OOC. It is awkward that your sister and friend are dating your boyfriends identical triplet brothers? Absolutely not! Yes, the Landon triplets, Tate, Kit, and Kyle, are dating The Harmon sisters and Madam Grace. Mostly Violet and Tate POV, but might add other characters. No ghosts, witches, or crazy people... maybe. Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own AHS, but if I did there would be more nude Evan Peters (He so sexy)**

Could this day get any worse? First, my sister steals my favourite top. Second, our coffee machine broke. Third, Chloe pushed my soup all down my shirt. Now, The Langdon triplets have to see me like this. I really don't care about Kit or Kyle (my sister has already claimed Kyle as hers and my friend Grace is dating Kit), but Tate. He's handsome and actually understands me. We hangout, and I see him when I tutor Kyle. I think his sister and I are his only friends. Oh God, Kyle's coming over here.

"Hi, Violet. Are you alright?" Kyle asked kindly.

"Ya." I said shyly.

He handed me a napkin and say in a whispered voice," Look, Chloe is stupid, but as soon as you leave to wash-up Prince Charming over there is going to rush after you. Kit and I can tell you like each other, don't ruin your chance with him. Oh, and can you drops some hints about me to your sister?"

Kyle was adorable in a childish way, but he wasn't my type. My sister and him made a cute pair. I hurried out of the cafeteria and sure enough Tate followed soon behind. I could feel the blush rush across my cheeks when I heard his foot step behind me. I only blushed like this when I overheard him talking about me with my dad. My dad was his psychiatrist. That is how I met him. He caught me cutting and we kinda became friends after that. We liked the same music and stuff like that.

"Hey, Vi!" Tate called after me.

"Hi, Tate" I could feel my blush grow.

"I'm sorry about those stupid bitches."

"It's not your fault, Tate" I loved the way he cared about me, like no one else did.

"No, you are my best friend and I should have stood up for you." Tate said firmly.

"B..Best friend?" I stuttered.

"Ya, we are best friends right?"

"I guess... I just didn't think you thought of me as a friend really." I said my face blushing more if even possible.

"Well," Tate said shyly looking down," I kinda think of you more than that." He put his hand over his eyes and peeked out at me through his fingers. He was adorable. I smiled and laughed a little. This wasn't so bad after all.

"Well, I always wanted to be more than that." I looked at him the way you would a small child; with pity and love. His face lit up and he hugged me.

"Vi, lets get you out of this wet shirt." He walked with me to the girls bathroom and handed me his sweater to put on. I put on the sweater then exited the bathroom where he waited for me. He took my wet shirt and shoved it in his pocket, because I was wearing a skirt and had nowhere to put it. We went back and sat at the table with Zoe, Grace, Kyle, and Kit. I didn't relies until I sat down that the sweater smelled just like Tate. It was a mixture of musk and something sweet.

"Violet!," Zoe said with enthusiasm," Hey, little sis. I thought you were to cool to sit with me."

"Never," I said and hugged her.

"Honey," Grace said with a joking disgusted face,"Please tell me it isn't yours."

Tate poked his head over my shoulder and said defensively," It's mine."

"Tate dresses like he's from the 60's," Kit said.

Tate punched Kit's shoulder lightly," Look who's talking, mr-comb-back. In my defence I say more 70's or 80's."

"Well, I dress normal." Kyle said with a flourish of his arms. Kyle wore jeans, a black shirt, sneakers, and his football jacket. He was the most modern out of the three. Kit wore a light blue oxford shirt unbuttoned, with a wight shirt under, ocean blue dress pants, work boots, and a jacket that said "Kit" in a little bubble. He looked like a handsome asylum patient with a mechanics jacket. Tate wore purple Converse, black jeans, a Kurt Cobain shirt, and I'm wearing his huge mustard yellow sweater tucked into my black skirt and purple tights. I also had on my black Chucks and a bowler hat. Zoe was wearing a black dress, with tights, and heals. Grace was wearing a sleeveless light blue dress and white Chucks. We were a mix-mach group, but we enjoyed each other's company.

And my day just got worse. Madison Montgomery was walking over here. Madison liked to flirt with Kyle even though a.) He hates her and b.) Zoe is right there. She has no manners and thinks she can get what ever she wants.

"Hey, sexy." Madison said to Kyle in a nasally voice.

"Go away Madison." Kyle said firmly.

"Okay, boo. See you soon." She winked and she was off to throw up all her food. She was a sick bitch.

School was over not soon enough. I took out a cigarette, lit it, and headed home. I was surprised Tate, if not any Langdon boys, or Zoe or Grace walked home with me. Usually one did, but hey, I was enjoying the silence. I got home and headed up stairs. Moira, out maid greeted me and said I had a visitor. I headed up stairs to my room and opened the door. Of course... He was here.

**Cliff hanger! Who is it? I love reviews 3 Review and I will have the next Chapter soon**.


	2. Can I Have This Dance?

**What is in store for this Chapter? I do love the reviews I got!**

_**Violet POV**_

Tate sat on my bed in a suit with a bunch of flowers. He looked like an idiot, but he was such a cute idiot. The sleeves of his suit were rolled-up and he was wearing his converse. I couldn't help but smile and walk over to the bed. I took out two cigarettes and put one in his mouth and the other in mine. He smiled back at me at took out his lighter. He lit our cigarettes and put a Nirvana record on.

"Dance with me, Violet." Tate stood in the middle of my room with his arms open. I walked over in two short strides. He took me in his arms.

"I feel so under dressed."

"I feel so over dressed." he said with a chuckle.

I took a long drag from my cigarette and blew the smoke in his face. He laughed and blew his smoke back at me. We did this little thing since we both started smoking. I'm still surprised we weren't officially dating before today. I mean, we flirted all the time, but then we would get really uncomfortable together.

"You are perfect," I said quietly, just so he couldn't hear me.

I looked into his eyes. They were so brown they looked black, but that was the thing about us. We were dark people. We accepted the darkness. We were the darkness itself.

"Vi?" Tate asked.

"Ya," I said still lost in thought.

"I think I love you."

I just stared at him for a few seconds. It felt like an eternity before I said," I know I love you."

He looked at me with his huge doe-eyes, then we swooped me off the ground and kissed me. It was deep and passionate. My arms wrapped around his neck and one of his hands was on my cheek, while the other rested on my hip. His mouth tasted like smoke and honey. I felt drunk on his taste. He broke the kiss and stared into my eyes.

"I defiantly know I love you." He said in panted breaths.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. I turned down the music and opened the door. It was Kit. A cigarette dangled between his lips and he had a panicked look on his face.

"Hi, Vi... Is Tate in there?" Kit asked as he panted a bit. He had obviously been running.

"Ya, Kit. I'm here. Whats up?" Tate asked from behind me.

Kit pushed himself inside my room and sat down on the bed. He combed a hand through his hair.

"I...I" he stuttered," Grace... Grace is pregnant... I have no idea what to do!"

Tate looked shocked. Then the front door slammed shut. "KIT FUCKING LANGDON!" It was Grace.

"Go," I panic whispered and pushed Kit into the closet and shut the door," Stay there!" I didn't know what to do. I had to look natural. I pulled Tate on top of me on the bed and started making out with him. It was the first thing that popped into my head. Tate kissed back and I let his tongue explore my mouth.

My door swung open. Grace's face was red with anger. "Where the hell is he?" She asked.

"I...I don't know." I managed to lie.

"Bull, where is he."

"Grace, I'm not Kit's only brother you know." Tate said calmly, still on top of me.

Grace turned and started to run to my sister's room," KYLE! WHERE IS HE?!"

Once the cost was clear I got Kit from the closet and locked the door. Tate, Kit, and I sat on the bed. All of our hearts racing. "Kit, what happened? Start from the beginning." I said calmly, trying to figure out why Grace was so mad.

"Well..."

**Next Chapter will be Kit POV. I love the reviews and I am starting the 3rd chapter. I do love suggestions for new stories as well! Next chapter should be done by Christmas at the most. Happy Holidays!**


End file.
